


Outpatient

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Trans Male Character, Trans!Levi, post surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji is Levi's "recovery buddy" after his top surgery.  Still terrible at titles.<br/>Prompt:  LeviHan, when words aren't enough</p><p>Simultaneously posted <a href="http://c0cunt.tumblr.com/post/137224957795">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Outpatient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daismo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daismo/gifts).



  It was definitely weird, waiting for Levi to get out of surgery.  Normally, he was the one waiting for me to get done with my duties, and I couldn’t help but be anxious about how his surgery would go.  It had been years since he’d waited with me on my own surgeries, and the ambulatory surgery center was a lot fancier than I remember it being...At least I was able to get the next few days off to take care of him.  But the waiting would be the hardest part for now.

 

  All I could think about was the procedure itself.  Inverted T, or T-Anchor, whatever it was being called nowadays, shouldn’t be that difficult?  I’d never performed it myself, or had it done on me, but from what I had been assured was “it’s not brain surgery, he’ll be fine”.  Which is definitely true.  But the waiting, the waiting is the worst part for friends and family, no matter what kind of surgery is being performed.  As if on cue, a nurse came through the waiting area and asked for Levi’s friends and family.  Pretty sure I scared the poor guy when I jumped up like the seat had burned me, but I was anxious to see how Levi was doing.

 

  The recovery room was private, and for some reason I was struck with nerves, almost not wanting to approach the bed that Levi was propped up on.  He looked so much smaller than usual, still half asleep, his resting bitchface lightened up to something more serene than I was used to.  I couldn’t help a laugh, imagining just how many pain killers he must be on right now.  The noise apparently startled him, bitchface returning along with a grimace of pain and a grumble of “for fuck’s sake Hanji.”

 

  “Hey there,” I cooed, skipping over to his side, grinning like mad, “how you feelin’?”  Levi grunted in an noncommittal way, looking down at his chest thoughtfully.  “They’re gone,” He said, almost wonderingly, one of his small hands pressing gently against the bandages.  I nodded carefully, wondering if he was feeling the sort of loss that other men who’d undergone top surgery sometimes reported.  The nurse that had brought me over looked like he wanted to ask something, but was obviously waiting for our moment to be over.

 

  “Yeah, we can wash and donate all your gently used binders now!”  I chirped, my hands not wanting to stay still as they danced over the bedding next to Levi.  His eyebrows furrowed as he grumbled “that sounds kinda gross”, eyes trying to follow my hands next to him.  The hand he had pressed to his chest fell, and the other one reached for my hands.  “You move too much,” He added, catching both of my wrists in his hand, laughing slightly as I tried to wiggle them free.  I didn’t try to move too much though, mentally retracing muscles and how they interacted in the body, not wanting to accidentally hurt him while I struggled.

 

  Anxious nurse cleared his throat to get our attention at that point and said “Dr Zacharius wanted to go over your post surgery instructions personally.  But after that, you’ll be ready for discharge.”  I nodded to show we had heard him, and the nurse left.  Levi still looked pretty damn exhausted, even though the grip on my wrists was tight.  There wasn’t much to say at this point, even as I wondered what I could possibly say to make him smile and laugh.  He probably appreciated the silence though, and I couldn’t help but grin thinking of how he’d say that the best thing about his recovery would probably be me “shutting the fuck up” for once.


End file.
